


Complete Trust

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, it's not for everyone, somewhere post season 2, warning: rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: Lucy surprises Flynn in bed... is the PG way to describe it





	Complete Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and then I wrote the idea.

It was one of those inevitable things, something they should have seen coming a mile away. The buzzing attraction, a sort of titillating sensation at the bottom of her belly when she looked up at him. Despite the softness of him now it wasn’t very long ago that he was the reason she couldn’t sleep at night, the one who might kill her. It wasn’t a topic she brought up, asking him if he ever decided that he was willing to take her life to end Rittenhouse. She’d already answered the question to herself, not needing to hear him say it. Of course he would have, if she’d stood in the way for too long. If she was the reason he couldn’t take them out. She didn’t blame him, not knowing what she knew now. 

She traced the scar on his neck, that one she could remember. Wyatt’s bullet had barely missed her skull and nicked his neck. Flynn had been overconfident, that Wyatt wouldn’t shoot forgetting that the Wyatt he knew from her journal wasn’t the one in front of him. That Wyatt had just met her a few hours earlier, they had no history. Flynn knew too much that he was blinded by that knowledge. 

He paused as he looked up at her, his hands squeezing her thighs, inspecting her as she did him. Despite him inside her, hard and hot and ready, he still managed to look so composed. There was that spark of the devil in his eyes, the unpredictability and danger where his hands squeezed tighter, almost bruising. She wondered if he was being gentle with her, she could feel him holding back. Could feel the contained strength in him as he watched her. Could feel it in his tight muscles. 

She had felt his strength on numerous occasions before, never in a situation like this. His hands were strong (just moments ago two were buried inside of her, his thumb circling her clit until she came apart as he watched with that twinkle in his eyes). Circled around her wrist he’d displayed his strength before, once kidnapping her (that should bother her, she doesn’t know why it doesn’t), once around her throat. Not hard enough to choke her, just to shock her. He’d lifted her up like she was light as a feather just some months ago, pulling her away from gunfire. She shifted her hips on top of him at the thought. 

She grabbed his wrist, eyes locked onto his as he watched on in quiet anticipation. They’d done this a few times before, quickies in every sense of the word in alleyways, bathrooms, and closets in history. Never in the present, things felt more forbidden here. This was the age of the living, things felt more sacred here. It all was new, there were still so many things they did not know. He knew the gasp she made when she was close to the brink, that she liked it a little more rough than expected. Still, he held back, not knowing where her limit was. 

This was new enough that he wasn’t sure what she was doing, why she kissed his palm with her eyes locked on his. There was so much holding back between them, tension that kept them apart when they only wanted to bridge the gap. She didn’t want that. She wanted it unleashed. 

When she placed his hand against her neck, wrapping his fingers around her neck with her own, his eyes widened and heart almost shot out of his chest. For a moment, with the steady pressure of his hand around her neck, she closed her eyes shifting against him again and the slight danger of it swam in her head and banished all rational thought. That, that was what she needed. To get lost in it. He grabbed her neck a little tighter, testing the new borders, and watched in quiet marvel as she whined. A whine of approval, the kind that said she wanted more of it. 

This was wrong, she knew she shouldn’t feel this good with him choking her, restricting the airflow into her lungs making her head swim, but she couldn’t help loving it. Loving it as she rode him, him pushing back up against her. It was only the two of them, the sound of wet flesh, his barely contained grunts and her gasps just barely escaping. If anyone would see them now they’d balk at the vision of the two of them. It shouldn’t turn her on as much as it did, excite her to the point of barely being able to contain herself. Their history should’ve made this off limits but it was just the reason why she loved it. 

She could trust herself with him. That, that was just what she needed. Total and complete surrender to him so she could let go.


End file.
